


Me and You

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee, SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Camping, Cuddling, Drinking, Food, Kissing, M/M, MTopia, Making Out, Medication Mentioned, Secretly Dating, Sleep, Touching, being overheard mentioned, buzzed/tipsy, chatting, falling asleep together, late night, not getting drunk, not in great detail, other members mentioned - Freeform, previous sexual encounters mentioned, re taemin's wrist, sharing blanket, sleeping, tongue, workout mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26914621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: SuperM have been tasked with camping during MTopia filming, but Baekhyun has woken up after only an hour of sleep and decides to grab a drink. He finds the light to Taemin's camper is on.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Lee Taemin
Comments: 13
Kudos: 77





	Me and You

**Author's Note:**

> Set during episodes 5&6 of MTopia. Before the morning breakfast.
> 
> [Couple Griptok Mentioned](https://i.imgur.com/Az0XNmq.jpg)

An hour had passed and Baekhyun found himself stirring, rolling around within the confines of his blanket, unable to find a comfortable position enough to fall back into the throws of dreamland. He spared a quick glance in the direction of his camper partner, and fought back a chuckle that dared to rise within his throat. Taeyong had splayed himself out, his arms and legs stretched so far the blanket wasn't covering him fully and the eldest had to wonder how he slept without feeling a chill at least near his feet and ankles. It made the leader within him want to wrap him back into the blanket, but the fear of waking him overpowered that urge.

Instead, he moved slowly, taking his own blanket and draping it over the sleeping younger so that he wouldn't get cold and wake up. The leader wanted something to drink and he wouldn't be needing the blanket right now anyway. Turning slowly, he moved off of the sleeping area and down into the front of their camper. Within the silence, it felt like every movement he made had been amplified by a thousand. The rustling of his clothes, the soft padding of his feet atop the floor. He even winced at the sound of the door clicking as he unlocked it and walked out, trying his best to silently close it before heading in the direction of their campsite.

Strong scents from the cooked food still hung in the air, causing his mouth to water. The mess had been cleaned up, the chairs lined up together neatly. It only took a few seconds for him to find the leftover alcohol that he had sat near one of the portable gas stoves that they had brought on this adventure with them. Even shorter time for him to uncap it and take two generous sips, allowing the liquid to warm him from the inside. Meanwhile, cool night air washed over his frame as he settled in one of the chairs after closing the lid on the bottle, eyes glancing over each camper that was situated at the site. Void of lights from the first to the-

Suddenly, his gaze zeroed in on a new destination. One he had truly been wanting since they had chosen where everyone would be sleeping. But the PD's weren't putting them together as often as he wished they would. Taemin's solo camper light radiated in the night like a lighthouse, a beacon that seemed to create a relentless pull -- calling to each of Baekhyun's limbs. He found himself at the door before he could even think about it, knuckles tapping and waiting.

"Hmm?"

Baekhyun tugged the door open slowly, poking his head inside to see if the dancer had been entertaining anyone. Baekhyun found himself beaming at the fact that the younger indeed was alone. The camper was spacious, fit for more than one person yet it seemed very fitting that the younger had been rewarded with the luxury of spending the night by himself.

Taemin was laying on his stomach, feet up and fingers clasped around his phone. Sparkling eyes darted up to meet Baekhyun and immediately his plump lips formed one of the most radiant smiles Baekhyun had ever seen in his life. "Hyung! Come in, come in."

"Why are you awake, Taeminnie?" He did as the other instructed, climbing into the camper and shutting the door behind him as quietly as he could. It may have seemed selfish, but he wanted a moment alone with Taemin after their rather busy and adventurous day. Once inside the scent he had grown so familiar to seemed to engulf him, not as potent as if he were to cuddle up next to the dancer, but enough to have warmth rush through his body from head to toe. The smell comforted him like nothing else.

"I couldn't sleep. I thought about texting you but Yongie said you were asleep as soon as he entered the camper."

"In the group chat?"

"Mm." Taemin moved to sit up, eyes following where Baekhyun had set his focus. "Oh. One moment." The dancer stood in such a fluid motion, limbs easily slipping from the sleeping area and moving towards where the camera had been positioned. It took only a matter of seconds before Taemin covered the lens with one of his t-shirts and tugged the battery pack from it, sitting it aside for the moment. "There we go."

"I want to stay for a while."

"They'll just have us re-shoot things or tell us to get back into the campers to film us coming out." Taemin assured him. It wasn't the first time they had done something like this. Back during the filming of SuperM The Beginning, they had spent the entire night awake talking and laughing and getting closer in Taemin's solo room. Luckily, he had made it back into his room before morning and had managed some sleep. But they had forgotten to cover the camera then as well as disconnect the battery. He still felt shy around the PD's when meeting again knowing they saw how hopeless he was with trying to flirt and blushing furiously when Taemin would do the same.

"How's your wrist feeling?" Baekhyun asked, removing the lid from the alcohol he had brought with him.

"It's doing well. I'm not taking anything for it." When the eldest locked eyes with him, Taemin burst into a fit of laughter, having been caught pretty quickly. "If you don't mind sharing."

Baekhyun patted the spot next to him and watched as the dancer moved to sit at his side, his hands going to his lap as leaning back on his injured wrist wasn't an option. "Open."

Taemin did as instructed, parting his lips and closing his eyes. Patiently awaiting the chilled glass of the bottle but Baekhyun had moved as silently as was possible, leaning his torso so that he had positioned his own mouth nearest the younger's so that he was met instead by warm breaths ghosting over soft flesh. It was an opening for him to turn his head, to back away but instead Taemin puckered out his lips, accepting what Baekhyun would do next. But the eldest was considerate, leaving him extra time to mull over what was about to occur.

They hadn't been dating for long, only since around four months after their debut as SuperM. Baekhyun had posed the question during a movie night at Taemin's house. The main character had just noticed something happening inside of their tent -- lights flickering and the main broadcast going wonky when the leader had then placed a hand on the younger's and said _Dating. We should try it. The two of us._ As if Taemin wouldn't have put two and two together, the ending he supplied wasn't really needed yet speaking while nervous hadn't always been Baekhyun's strong suit. Joking however....

The silence buzzed around his frame as he slowly claimed Taemin's soft lips with his own, they fit together almost perfectly. Electricity pops beneath his fingertips as they dance along the expanse of the younger's chest, up the sensitive skin of his neck then higher just to find purchase in Taemin's hair, gently tugging at the strands they latch onto.

Their kiss wasn't completely chaste, yet they weren't hungrily tasting each other. It teetered in the middle as they slowly halted the movement of their lips, hovering barely an inch apart, sharing soft breaths in the silence. "The PD's are still awake."

"Are they?" Baekhyun asked as a smirk tugged at the corners of his lips. "Are you thirsty?"

"Dangerous question." Taemin whispered as the eldest moved to sit back down next to him and hand over the bottle of alcohol, which the dancer accepted and immediately put up to his lips to take a few sips. The noise that left Taemin's throat told volumes at how sweet he thought it tasted. The soft "Mmm" that followed only proved to affirm his assumptions. _So it must have been a good day,_ Baekhyun thought to himself. For it to taste sweet instead of bitter shows being at ease with current events.

Baekhyun watched as Taemin's adam's apple bobbed with each drink, allowing his eyes to slip up from his neck to his jaw and to where his lips were wrapped around the top of the bottle. "Did you find it difficult today?"

Shaking his head, he placed the bottle between the both of them, swallowing hard. "I didn't have to do much with my wrist and the shopping wasn't that bad. I carried one bag and the crew carried the rest for me."

"I noticed you picked up my favorite even though it wasn't on the list..." Truth be told his heart had skipped a few beats when he saw the wrapping, knowing he had made a space for himself in the other's heart and mind caused such strong reactions within him.

It was as if someone had flipped on a light in Taemin's eyes as they went bright and started to sparkle in the dim lighting, his facial features were animated as he spoke. "The minute I saw that, I knew I had to get it even if they cut it out of the show or said it wasn't in the budget. I would have bought it for you anyway, with my own money. Did you enjoy them?"

"They were delicious and fun to make too." Scooting just a little closer, he placed a hand over the dancer's knee, fingertips rubbing the texture of his pajamas. "Thank you. Really. It felt nice to see it in the bags, knowing you thought of me."

"What kind of partner would I be if I didn't?" His brows raised then, Taemin's warm hand finding Baekhyun's and giving it a gentle squeeze. "Literally the worst boyfriend."

"You answered it for me." He chuckled, looking away as his cheeks began to grow hot from the repeated eye contact. His gaze fell upon Taemin's phone that had the matching grip tok to his. Taemin had gotten one for him as a present, the gift he had waited to put on until they were beginning to hype up SuperM and he hyped up Taemin. SM had really seemed to do him wrong this time around. Giving Taemin full control over the creative side of things but not promoting ACT 1 nearly as good as they could have. So Baekhyun took it upon himself to encourage the members to join him in trying to hype up the dancer and not only had the group chat seen more compliments being thrown in the direction of his love but also the VLive's they all did seemed to have one or more comments from himself as well as the others and that made Baekhyun's heart feel full.

Taemin pulled him away from his thoughts by placing a warm had to his cheek and turning his face towards him. "What are you thinking about?"

"How much I love you."

"Liar." Taemin leaned in then and placed a chaste kiss to Baekhyun's lips before he moved to lay down on the mat provided by the company, tugging the blanket over his body and lifting it. "Come here, please."

The leader chuckled. "You do know that..." Quickly he put the lid back on the alcohol and placed it on one of the counters, then flipped the switch to turn off the lights. "...If I lay down, I won't want to go back until morning."

"That's why I offered. I know that you sleep better with me by your side."

"The same goes for you."

It doesn't take him long to crawl up next to Taemin and snuggle against him, his arms snaking around his partner's waist while Taemin pulls the blanket over the both of them and places soft hands at Baekhyun's back. The leader inhales deep, allowing that calming scent to fill his lungs and warm his entire body. He's very positive that he could stay here for eternity. The world could continue on without him and he would spend every single day like this, chest against chest, forehead against forehead and-

Taemin's lips claim his own and he cannot help the soft needy whine that builds in his throat as he parts his lips, allowing Taemin to lick his way into Baekhyun's mouth. The dancer's toothpaste mixed with the sweetness of the alcohol lighting up his taste buds. Before Baekhyun knew it, delicate hands were dancing along his back, then gripping at his shoulders as he deepened the kiss, applying as much pressure as he could without breaching painful. He wanted to be closer somehow, show the younger exactly how he felt about him without using words. 

"Your shoulders are so..." it came out in more of a hushed whisper in between quick inhales of breath.

"Mm" Baekhyun mumbled against moving lips before slipping his way to Taemin's jaw, mouth nipping and clasping around the soft flesh near his pulse point.

"...you've been working ou...ah" the dancer shifted to gently bite at the leader's shoulder, muffling his noise as Baekhyun relentlessly sucked where his mouth had found purchase earlier. "The PD....the PD's...Baekhyun...ah.."

He didn't miss the hesitance in Taemin's voice and slowly leaned back up, waiting as Taemin lifted his head to look his boyfriend in the eye. Something needed to be communicated and the eldest wasn't about to keep going until then. "You were saying.."

Although the two of them were gasping for air, advances from both sides had halted. The younger waited, running a hand through his hair quickly before speaking "They are still awake. I can't have hickey's tomorrow because we're filming and they'll be very upset again if they have to put makeup on me when we're supposed to look makeup-less... and as much as I want this... _so badly_ ... you and I cannot stay quiet no matter how hard we try."

"The beyond live concert... backstage..."

"The practice room when we thought the building would be.... a bit more empty..."

"During the SuperM tour..."

"The dates in February? We were just starting out then after months of flirting. We had an excuse."

"Taemin, we didn't."

"True. We could have waited until we got back to your hotel room."

"Why was it always mine?" Baekhyun teased while shooting Taemin a questioning look as he lifted his hand, waiting for approval before touching again. When Taemin nodded, Baekhyun wrapped his arms back around the younger and pulled him against his chest as gently as possible -- making sure the dancer's wrist wouldn't get accidentally hurt. "We could have spent time in your room too."

"Remember that after a few stops, they quit getting me a room and just let me spend the night in yours." Taemin's breath was warm against Baekhyun's chest, fingertips playing with the opening of his pajama shirt. "They had a PD using one in my name though so sasaengs wouldn't leak anything."

"I think we stressed everyone out a bit too much back then."

"Mmm. I do feel bad about it."

"Do you? _The_ Lee Taemin feeling bad about something? Call the press." Baekhyun moved one of his hands up to card through Taemin's hair, finger tips massaging his scalp gently. When the younger's eyes met his, he scooted up to press a chaste kiss to the leader's lips, once... twice.. three times before giggling. Happiness bloomed in his chest like a flower watching as blushing cheeks moved out of his vision and warmth spread along the expanse of his neck where Taemin had nuzzled his face. "I love you."

"I love you too."

It only took a matter of seconds before Taemin's body went lax against Baekhyun's, the younger heading into dreamland before he could. But he was okay with this because he could lay there in the camper that was filled with only the soft noises of them breathing while he appreciated having someone as special as Taemin in his life.

──────⊱⁜⊰──────

The next morning when the PD's knocked on the door to alert them they would be filming soon, Baekhyun slowly removed his limbs from around Taemin, being gentle as to not bump his wrist, then slipped off of the platform. His first course of action was tackling the blanket while Taemin rubbed his eyes, trying to get alert. Baekhyun folded the blanket and placed the pillows on top of it, trying to shoot funny faces in the direction of the younger to which after wiping their eyes -- he tried to stifle his laughter. Once that was done, the two of them both offering quick apologies to all of the crew for the trouble while they were fixing the camera. The eldest went the polite route and waited for the crew member who had woken them up to leave the camper before giving Taemin a chaste kiss to the lips and a pat on the behind. After slipping off of the sleeping area, he grabbed the bottle of alcohol from the counter and stepped out into the chill morning air. "The other's still sleeping?"

"Yeah. How's Taemin-hyung?" Mark asked as Taeyong beamed next to him. Their secret of making breakfast spoiled for the two eldest members who had been woken because the camera in Taemin's camper was not turned on.

"He's doing good. Did you two get enough sleep? Are you sure you feel up to cooking?"

They both nodded and gave him reassurances in soft spoken tones as he made his way towards his own camper, slipping in and closing the door behind him. He discarded the alcohol and seated himself before taking out his phone and sending a text quickly.

_You know... I don't think I can sleep alone again. You look too beautiful in the mornings._

An alert followed soon after with an attached photo. He felt his heart ache at the gorgeous sight that greeted him. Taemin was looking at the camera, winking while giving a finger heart. And all the eldest could do was wonder how in the world he had gotten so lucky. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed please consider leaving kudos/comments. Thank you!
> 
> [ I do accept prompts that are for this ship, if you want to suggest one please leave it in a comment ]


End file.
